Historias
by NorikoInLove
Summary: Sera que nuestro amor supero las épocas, y vivimos muchas historias (XP lo se, pesimo Summary, pero lean, un UA, R&A)
1. Prologo

Hola a todos, perdón por no escribir, pero estaba muy ocupada, bueno acá dejo otro trabajito, espero que les guste.

**HISTORIAS**

_Prologo _

**Te has visto en el espejo por mucho rato, tanto que tu rostro se comienza a deformar y tomar nuevas formas, sabes q eres tu, pero a la vez no eres tu, me pregunto si alguna vez fui así, si viví en otras épocas, si viví otras historias. Me pregunto si Ranma estuvo conmigo en ese entonces, tal vez en esas historias el si me amo, tal vez fuimos felices, me pregunto de nuevo como habrá sido mi vid en otra historia….**

**Lo mejor será dormir, dormir siempre alivia estos pensamientos**

**Casi sin quererlo en lo profundo de mi inconciente las imágenes se van aclarando, voy descubriendo lo que fui, lo que soy, y lo que seré……**

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

si, lo se, cortito, pero los capítulos son mas largos, el 1º va dedicado a mi ángel Araziel, a mi amiga K-rito que me apoya… y a los que invierten su tiempo leyendo mis locuras, gracias a todos…


	2. Mi destino caida del cielo

Hola, bueno aquí esta la parte 1 del capitulo 1, de la primera historia. La verdad, no me agrada la forma de escribir que adopte, así que el 2º será más de mi estilo. Bueno, los signos son casi obvios así que no los escribiré.

Shakka: gracias por ser la primera en dejar review, espero que este capitulo no te haya defraudado, el 2º se demorara un poco más.

**Historia I:**

**Mi destino**

**Capitulo 1: Encuentros**

_**Parte 1: caída del cielo**_

**Ya es de madrugada en Amiren y vemos una bella joven vestida solo con un camisón ya era tarde para ella e iba a dormir. Como todas las noches se dirigió a la habitación de su padre para darle las buenas noches, estaba un poco enfadada con el por lo que le había dicho aquella mañana, ). Cómo se le ocurría comprometerla con alguien sin ni siquiera consultárselo?, tal vez era por el bien de ella, su padre nunca haría algo que la lastimara. Aún sentía los ruidos de la fiesta que se realizaba abajo, era más que seguro que él había bebido más de la cuenta siempre pasaba lo mismo, sin embargo hoy no le importaba pues era su cumpleaños y como su padre decía el cumpleaños de una diosa debe ser de los mejores, mas aún si era de la hija favorita del todopoderoso dios Soun. Sin saber por que, no entro a la habitación como usualmente lo hacia, si no que se quedo en el portal de esta escuchando lo que su borracho padre le decía a Happosai.**

**Soun: Le dije que no quería más niños, pero no, me sale con otro.... me enfade mucho- comenzó a reír estúpidamente- y cuando me di cuenta, ya la había matado, no es gracioso... la había matado, no me di cuenta ni como, ni cuando, solo recuerdo qu- no alcanzó a terminar un grito lo detuvo.**

**Akane: NOOO, asesino, siempre me dijiste que había muerto feliz, feliz por que dio su vida por mi, asesino, ASESINO TU LA MATASTE, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, COMO PUDISTE- dicho esto cerro la puerta de golpe y corrió hacia su habitación.**

**Media hora después Akane se dirige sigilosamente al potrero, ya no llevaba su camisón, en lugar de eso iba vestida con un vestido blanco y largo, ajustado en la parte del busto que caía suelto hacia abajo, hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla , solo se sujetaba por dos delgadas tiritas en cada hombro, llevaba sandalias blancas anudadas con dos tiras que llegaban hasta la rodilla y en su espalda cargaba un gran bolso, llegando ya al potrero se dirigió a un animal en especial y comenzó a liberarlo de sus ataduras.**

**Akane susurrando: P-chan nos tenemos que ir... no te muevas que es mas difícil desatarte... ya esta- se monto encima del Pegaso y acomodó la bolsa a un costado de este- quiero que me lleves a Nerima, al plano terrestre- ante la negativa del animal prosiguió a explicarle- por favor P-chan..- las lágrimas le dificultaron su tarea- por favor, quiero alejarme de papá, llevame abajo te lo ruego.**

**P-chan así lo hizo, odiaba ver a su ama llorar de esa manera. Era una noche fría y nublosa, seguramente por que el dios del tiempo debía estar igual de borracho que todos los demás en la fiesta y había olvidado ocuparse del clima. El pobre Pegaso estaba muy complicado en su viaje tratando de evitar los tumultos de niebla, de un momento a otro, sin saber por que perdió el equilibrio y cayó.**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Vemos a cuatro jóvenes caminando por una especie de bosque hacia la casa de un quinto integrante de aquel grupo, uno de ellos observa a una extraña y hermosa joven tirada en unos de los costados del camino y a su lado un blanco "caballo" que parecía estar inconsciente al igual que la chica.**

**Hiroshi: ¡Diablos!... hay una chica ahí y parece que esta herida- todos corrieron hacia ella- ¡Esta sangrando mucho!**

**Yuka: No podemos ayudarla así, no tenemos nada con que curarla, será mejor que vallamos a la casa de Ranma rápido, es la mas cercana.**

**Sayuri: Daisuke y yo iremos ustedes traten de taponar la herida mientras- tomo al chico y corrió a todo lo que podía hasta la casa de Ranma.**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Ranma: pensé que iríamos al templo, hoy es el cumpleaños de la diosa Akane y no quería perderme las celebraciones, serán tres días de fiesta y estos estúpidos no llegan.**

**Genma: Calmate hijo, estoy seguro que ya llegaran- tocan a la puerta- te lo dije ahí están- se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.**

**Sayuri: buenas noches señor Genma necesitamos a Ranma urgente- paso de él y fue donde estaba el chico- tienes que ayudarnos, trae cosas que sirvan para hacer curaciones y date prisa- dijo alterada**

**Por el tono empleado por la chica Ranma lo hizo rápidamente. Cuando llego su padre ya se había marchado.**

**Ranma: Y mi papá?**

**Daisuke: Sólo dijo que tenia que salir y así lo hizo- miro la actitud relajada del chico y lo tironeo- pero que haces ahí, hay una chica hermosa herida en el camino y se esta desangrando mientras estas parado como idiota esperando que algo pase- **

**Ranma: ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE???!!!, deja que coja unas mantas y voy **

**Con la rapidez de Ranma no se demoraron nada en llegar de nuevo al camino. Una vez ahí quedo embelesado viendo a la chica.**

**Ranma: "Las palabras de Daisuke quedan cortas, ella es más que hermosa.... es perfecta, demonios en que estoy pensando, tengo que curarla" que alguien me pase el agua que traje en ese jarrón y unos paños... ¡¡RÁPIDO!!- comenzó a limpiarle la sangre, y luego le vendó la zona herida- La llevaré a mi casa, nos vemos en el templo a la una de la tarde- dicho esto cubrió a Akane con las mantas la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevo **

**Daisuke: ese pervertido, ya atrapo a otra.... y yo que la quería para mi**

**Hiroshi: Oye amigo la chica era mía, yo la vi primero**

**Yuka: son unos tontos, que no ven que Ranma se llevo a la chica por que estaba herida.**

**Sayuri: no lo creo así, estoy de acuerdo con Daisuke, cuando Ranma la estaba limpiando noté que lo hacia casi como acariciándola, y la miraba con ojos de amor y deseo.**

**Yuka: crees que por fin llego la muchacha que atrapara a nuestro Ranma**

**Daisuke: yo también lo vi, estaba...**

**Mientras ellos hablaban del supuesto amor que había nacido en Ranma hacia la nueva chica estos dos últimos se encontraban ya en la casa de Ranma.**

**Ranma: U-chan- al no recibir respuesta grito- UKYO- la vio asomarse por una ventana- U-chan apresúrate, abre la puerta, tengo los brazos ocupados y no lo puedo hacer.**

**Ukyo abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Ranma: ¿Quién es? ¿Qué haces con ella?.... una nueva conquista, valla que eres un rompe corazones hermanito.**

**Ranma: No molestes, los chicos la encontraron herida en el camino... y no me digas rompe corazones- cambio su tono de voz a uno más arrogante- no tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible para las chicas...- su tono de voz volvió a cambiar, esta vez fue mas humilde- además sabes que no me interesan ninguna de ellas.**

**Ukyo: lo sé, a donde la vas a llevar?**

**Ranma: a mi habitación, a donde más... y no molestes, que no estoy haciendo nada malo- se dirigió a dicho lugar y en la puerta de este le habló nuevamente a su hermana- U-chan no le digas nada a papá sobre la muchacha, yo le diré cuando regrese- sin más se adentro a su habitación. Dejó a Akane en su cama y comenzó a acariciarla en la cara- eres hermosa- estaba hipnotizado por la belleza natural y tranquilidad que irradiaba de ella- pares un ángel.... no.... no un ángel.... eres tan hermosa como una diosa- como si la hubieran invocado Akane comenzó a despertar.**

**Akane: mmm?- parpadeo un par de veces- ¿donde estoy?- miro a su alrededor- y en frente suyo vio un hermoso par de ojos azul-grisáceos, se quedo mirándolos por unos segundos y luego reacciono- ¿Quién eres tu?**

**Ranma: Ho.. Hola, me llamo... me llamo...Ra...Ranma "por que me pongo tan nervioso"- miro a la chica- "oh por todos los dioses de Amiren estoy sosteniendo su cara 00"- rápidamente la soltó- estas en mi casa, mis amigos te encontraron herida y yo te traje a que descansaras.- hizo una pausa antes de continuar, como temiendo decir algo- ¿Te sientes bien? **

**Akane: Hola, gracias por traerme aquí Raranma, ya estoy bien- trato de levantarse pero una punzada en la cabeza la hizo gemir de dolor contradiciendo lo dicho- creo que tal vez no esté tan bien- dijo en un tono algo alegre al tiempo que en sus labios se formaba una de sus "Akane-sonrisas" . Trato de memorizar cada parte de aquel cuarto, sus ojos se detuvieron en una pequeña estatua en la mesita que estaba a su izquierda- "¿es una escultura mía?. Soy yo... pero... pero como si jamás me han dejado venir aquí como es que me conocen, como saben como soy"- Ranma pudo salir del estado abobado que lo dejo esa sonrisa y dirigió su vista al objeto que miraba tan abstraídamente.**

**Ranma: es una escultura de Akane- la tomo de la mesa- la quieres tomar- se la entrego.**

**Akane: es muy bonita Raranma, la hiciste tú? **

**Ranma: pues si la hice yo... eh mi nombre es Ranma, no Raranma **

**Akane: disculpa- se sonrojó por lo estúpida que debía parecerle a aquel chico- Ranma, como la hiciste, te dio mucho trabajo?**

**Ranma: no, a decir verdad Akane es mi diosa favorita, es inteligente, orgullosa, testaruda, perseverante, atlética y hermosa.... es simplemente tan perfecta ¬ ....- vio un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de la chica en parte por lo de "Raranma" y en parte por lo que recién había dicho él- hay veces en que se parece mucho a mi ...¿mmm?... oye... no me haz dicho tu nombre**

**Akane: ehh? Mhh pues mi nombre es... yo me llamo... ehh.... yo yo s-soy... "no le puedo decir que soy Akane o todos se enteraran en donde estoy y lo que menos quiero es volver a Amiren. Que le digo... diablos Akane piensa, piensa, pien"- sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de Ranma.**

**Ranma: Ya se lo que te pasa. ¿Te dio amnesia no?, no recuerdas nada por eso no me puedes decir tu nombre**

**Akane: eh? O.o... em.. si, es eso no recuerdo nada "me salve" **

**Ranma pensativo: tenemos un problema como te voy a llamar ahora- miro la escultura, luego a la chica, repitió eso un par de veces- te... te parece si te llamo Akane, como la diosa, tienes cierto parecido con ella**

**Akane: OK., me agrada Akane "Quede con mi nombre de todos modos". Me gusta mucho tu cuarto Ranma, tiene cosas muy bonitas- dijo mientras dejaba la pequeña escultura en la pequeña mesa, comenzó a observar nuevamente el cuarto y en una repisa había una extraña lámpara que se quedo observando.**

**Ranma viro la cara hacia donde Akane tenia puestos los ojos: eso es una lámpara de lava... voy por ella no te levantes- la tomó y prosiguió a dejarla en las manos de Akane no sin antes advertir- ten cuidado que esta caliente- dejó sus manos en la lámpara mientras sentía las manos de Akane posarse sobre las suyas. Él solo cerró los ojos disfrutando el calor que emanaba de ella y que era transmitido por sus manos hacia su cuerpo. Akane lo noto y se sonrojó- "por que esta chica me hace sentir así, es una extraña pero no puedo dejar de sentirme bien estando de esta forma... siento una gran atracción jamás me había sentido así.... Akane"- abrió sus ojos clavándolos en los de la chica haciendo que ella se sonrojara más aún.**

**Akane: "me siento nerviosa.... cada vez que él me mira me siento como desnuda... me gustan sus ojos... y su boca... diablos Akane contrólate es un humano y tu un dios... pero es tan lindo..."- bajo la vista a sus manos- "nu...nuestras manos aún se están tocando... se enojara si acaricio su mano"- dicho y hecho, comenzó a acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos las manos de Ranma quien al sentir la tierna caricia que Akane le brindaba retiro una de sus manos, la izquierda, haciendo que la mano derecha de ella quedara directamente sobre la lámpara- "será que no le gusto? Esta retirando su mano... soy una estúpida debí saber que él no se sentiría atraído por una completa extraña.... tonta, tonta eso es lo que soy yo deb"- nuevamente quedo sin palabras. Ranma había tomado su mejilla con la mano que había liberado y ahora la acariciaba suavemente, Akane solo inclino la cabeza para recibir mejor su caricia y cerro los ojos después de que él hizo lo mismo... empezó a sentir algo calido, muy calido, caliente, y no era precisamente su cuerpo la fuente de aquel calor, estaba tan caliente que quemaba- Auch!!- el quejido derrumbo el ambiente romántico que se había creado. Ambos abrieron los ojos. Akane se había quemado con la lámpara.- soy una estúpida- se llevo la mano a la boca y comenzó a soplar- "Si, una estúpida... tarada más bien, arruine el momento"- miro a la cara de Ranma quien aún estaba sonrojado y la miraba embobado.**

**Ranma: "Es hermosa, tan delicada, provocativa y a la vez tan inocente, su atractivo es tan natural que me sorprende... deseo besarla, no soporto su cercanía"**

**Akane: "Maldición me siento avergonzada no deja de mirarme. Que puedo hacer para salir de esta situación..."- en ese momento Ukyo entro en la habitación sin siquiera tocar, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.**

**Ukyo: Ranma llegó papá- vio a la nueva joven- hola, que bueno que ya estas bien, Ranma es un amor, ¿no cariño? por eso todas las chicas están tras de ti- dijo apretándole las mejillas como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.**

**Akane: "¿cariño? Tiene novia y el muy descarado me coquetea"**

**Ranma: Ya Ukyo te he dicho miles, no millones de veces que no digas eso, las chicas no están tras de mi.**

**Ukyo: Si Ranma, como tu lo digas…..- el tono sarcástico molesto al chico.**

**Ranma: Oye quien te dijo que podías entrar en mi habitación así como así. Mejor nos vamos y dejamos descansar a Akane.**

**Ukyo: wow que confianza hermano, ya hasta por su nombre la llamas- al ver la mirada de furia de Ranma prefirió callar- ok, ok me callo… solo venia a decirte que llego papá.**

**Ranma: esta bien, voy a hablar con el- dirigiéndose a la nueva chica adoptando nuevamente un tono dulce en su voz- Te dejare esta noche dormir aquí bueno, hasta que recuerdes donde vives, ahora me iré a dormir a otra habitación, mañana te vengo a ver temprano. Cuídate.- cambiando su actitud- bueno Ukyo, deja tranquila a la chica, vete a tu cuarto yo hablo con papá acerca de ya sabes que- dicho eso, ambos salieron dejando a Akane sola en la habitación**

**Akane, hablando muy despacio, para si misma: O sea que ellos son hermanos, Ranma no tiene novia, o eso parece…. Que bien… "pero que digo, si apenas lo conozco"… bueno lo mejor será ir a dormir- dicho y hecho, la chica cayo profundamente dormida, esperando por lo que traería el nuevo día.**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Please dejen review para saber en q mejorar, y tal vez así me dan ánimos para continuarlo mas pronto, que ando algo triste…

Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo…


End file.
